


The Scarlet Witch and Her Vision: One-shots

by furiouslygone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Back Pain, Best Friends, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girl Saves Boy, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Massage, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Saving the World, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Vision (Marvel) Cooks, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouslygone/pseuds/furiouslygone
Summary: One-shots of Wanda Maximoff and Vision during different points in time together.





	1. The Heart of Your Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision helps Wanda's sore muscles with a back massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Hey there! I decided to write a multichapter one-shot fanfiction for Wanda and Vision! If you haven't checked out my other story, In Darkness, Be My Light, please do!
> 
> Any suggestions or requests for these one-shots are appreciated!

It was one of those days again. Her muscles were sore, her back stung, and her feet swelled. Although she liked how organized Steve was with training sessions, she hated how straining they can be on her body. Sometimes Steve would let Wanda have a break from the physical aspect of training and practice her magic. He knew that her body isn't like his, tough and ready to take any blow that might come. But when she did have physical activity, her muscles would burn and sting. Hot baths usually helped, until ten minutes later when she felt the ache again, so she'd usually be in her bathtub for more than an hour. She'd rub sore creams, use hot and cold compress packs, and all sorts of other remedies, but her body would still ache sooner or later. It usually took a few days for her pain to go away. 

But there was one thing Wanda both enjoyed and knew helped her aches for hours: a therapeutic back rub from Vision.

The first time she received a back rub from him, she felt a bit awkward from her torso being completely bare, even though she laid on her stomach. But she got used to the feeling the more she did it. The thing she loved about it was how it wasn't a random, normal type of back rub you'd probably receive from a friend or sibling. Vision had the internet at his fingertips and it allowed him to practice therapeutic and professional massages. Oh, how she adored the feeling.

Her aches were far worse today, she realized.

So now, she was on her way to find him to ask for a massage to calm her terrible aches. She winced as she walked down the hallway to Vision's bedroom. Though, she never called his bedroom a 'bedroom' for he never sleeps. She would just call it his quarters.

She placed a hand on her side as she huffed. Her ribs shook with soreness and she almost fell once or twice from having to breathe so hard. When she reached his room, she knocked twice. The third knock wasn't even a knock. It was more like a tap. Her arm muscles were terribly sore and she felt that she may have a spasm soon.

"Vis?" she called out, trying not to put pain into her voice.

She heard calm footsteps on the other side of the door before it opened. She smiled brightly at him despite the pain that made her want to cry out and collapse.

"Hello, Wanda," he started. "Is there anything you require of me?" His voice was genuinely polite.

She deeply sighed before speaking, "Um, I was wondering if you had the time for a massage. I could use one right now." She grimaced as she felt another pulse of aching travel across her abdomen. "It's pretty bad today," she said, voice sounding strained.

He opened the door fully. "Of course. Please, come in."

Her mouth was partially open and her brow furrowed in a bit of confusion. "Oh, I don't want to invade your space. We can just walk to my room," she insisted.

"I can assure you that you aren't invading my space, Wanda. You do look like you are in need of a massage and I do not want to let you wait any longer. So, please." He gestured to the well-made bed that he never sleeps in.

She nodded, said "Alright," and made her way to the bed, trying not to let her back bend too much from the pain. She slightly hissed from the nauseous pain in her stomach and slowly sat on the bed.

Vision politely turned around and gathered a lavender and almond massage oil and a long white bath towel. She took off her shirt and bra and placed them somewhat far from her on the bed, discretely putting the bra underneath the shirt.

She pulled her hair around her neck and over her shoulder, and kicked off her shoes but not her socks. She laid her stomach on the bed, lying flat and turning her head to the side, her arms bent and up on the pillow where her head lay.

Vision turned around, bottle in one hand and towel folded on his arm. Instead of walking directly towards her as he always did, he paused. He'd never done this while she was on his bed. He took a moment to admire this moment.

He blinked a few times before walking over to her and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He placed the towel on her lower back and stretched it to the back of her knees. He took the oil and rubbed it on his hands before starting at the small of her back with small circular rubs and continued the massage routine that Wanda loved.

She hummed with appreciation from the feeling of the hard but pleasurable press of his hands. He made his way to the nape of her neck and to her shoulders. She smiled and shivered slightly when he made his way down her back with a soft touch and then up again with hard, circular rubs.

By accident, he glided over the side of her pressed breast with his finger, and he quickly said, "I apologize, Miss Maximoff."

Though she nearly jumped from the touch, she slightly giggled from the use of the formality. "It's fine, Vis, and please, drop the 'Miss Maximoff.' We're friends. Always call me Wanda, okay?"

He smiled. "Alright, Wanda."

He continued to massage her back for about thirty more minutes before he used the towel to clean both her back and his hands from the excess oil. When she was dressed and relaxed from talking to Vision for a while, she decided to head to her room for an afternoon nap. He offered to walk with her and she accepted, continuing to her room and talking about a new topic.

And when they arrived, she turned around to face him. "Thank you for the massage. It helped a lot," she said. 

"Of course, Wanda. It's my pleasure," he returned with the same enthusiasm. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

Before he could walk away, she got onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered before looking into his eyes and going into her room with a smile which grew large once she was out of his view.

He was left awestruck. Her lips were warm and caressing. He still felt the linger of her lips on his cheek. He pressed his fingers to it, closing his eyes and drawing in the sensation of what had occurred.

He smiled once he opened his eyes. Oh, he would surely return the favor during their next massage session.


	2. A Sacrifice for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Wanda travel to Vormir to retrieve the Soul Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Avengers: Infinity War, set during AU Avengers: Endgame.
> 
> Wanda didn't die in Infinity War and Vision was revived using the Mind Stone that was found by Scott Lang in the quantum realm in between the five years. After the five years or five hours he had been there, they used the Mind Stone to bring life back into Vision days before they retrieve the Infinity Stones in the past.
> 
> This chapter is inspired by a tweet that I saw. I can't remember who tweeted it, so if you know which one I'm talking about, please post the link!

A fatigued Wanda started to doze off to the trance of the stars and planets that flew by them quickly. The colors were a beautiful symphony of orange, yellow, blue, purple, and all sorts of other combinations that transformed into a blur. Her eyes were almost glossy as she stared at the glowing tones of the intergalactic objects. The ship was quiet except for the soft and steady breathing coming from Wanda to which Vision, who was piloting the spacecraft, admired deeply. Even though to him he had been dead for mere seconds, he missed so much from the woman he wanted to share a lifetime with. He wanted to waste nothing as he spent time with her. Every soft murmur from her mouth, every shift of her body, every emotion that flickered across her face - he desired to see it all.

And when she turned her partially curled-up body in one of the craft's secure seats to face him, she slowly opened her eyes to his loving gaze. It was something she always relished in. She missed waking up to that gaze of his while on the run. It was one of the few things she could stare at for days without falling into boredom.

As he reached to softly stroke her hair, to which she leaned into, he quietly asked, "Do you feel rested enough?"

She groaned in disagreement and mumbled, "Not really. It's been a rough couple of days." She looked down and sighed, "I haven't been this tired since after...after Thanos snapped..."

Vision felt sympathy for her. He knew that a catastrophic event to where she had to kill him, then watch him die, then watch her friends disappear in a wind of dust, she must have been traumatized. As he put the spacecraft into autopilot, he leaned over his seat to kiss her head.

"I wish that things could have been different. I'm sorry that you had to go through such a disturbing five years," he soothed. "I wish that I could have been there with you." His hand traveled down her arm to tightly link her fingers with his.

She looked up at him with saddened eyes. "They kept telling me to move on, to find someone or no one at all, anything to not wallow in grief," she whispered. "But I didn't want to. I...I couldn't. I couldn't give up on you." She almost sobbed, not wanting to remember the times where she cried alone with no one to comfort her. She couldn't eat, shower, or sleep without thinking of him and the memories associated with those daily activities. "They suggested that I go down into the morgue to visit you. They said it would help me move on. It...it only gave me more nightmares."

"You were strong for doing that," he praised and gave her hand a squeeze. "I wish that you could have found something to not let yourself be in so much misery."

She started to blink rapidly to prevent tears from falling. "I don't believe there was anything that could. You were the only person I had left," she breathed.

He opened his mouth to speak before the spacecraft came to a jerking halt at Vormir. Wanda shook her head as her emotions were pushed to the side from the view of the planet. There was a cloud of grey, pink, and red that surrounded part of the planet, as well as a large star, similar to the sun of the earth's solar system, but something blocking it like an eclipse. All else was dark and hidden. It gave the planet the qualities of mystery and inscrutability. 

"Wow," Wanda whispered. "It's..."

"Astonishing," Vision finished and took control of the spacecraft and flew them down to the designated spot on the radar.

And they, to her irritation, walked the steep and ominous mountain, and he helped her up on the parts where her body could not handle carrying her weight. She hadn't done much training or exercise, so she would be considered out of shape. She wasn't in excessive weight or anything of the sort, just not able to use much of her strength.

And they reached an arch of rock where Wanda felt much more on guard than usual. She followed Vision carefully as they slowly passed through, but then came to a standstill and immediately activated their powers, ready for use when they saw a dark figure, floating above the ground approach them.

"Welcome Vision, son of Helen," the figure spoke, voice echoing through the curves of the mountain. "Wanda Maximoff, daughter of Erik."

The two looked at each other curiously, wondering who this entity was. "How...how do you know us?" she asked, tilting her head.

"It is my curse to know all who journey here," the being replied and moved closer to them, revealing himself.

Wanda's eyes widened at the sight of his face, and Vision spoke quietly for her, "Red Skull." And then raised his voice. "We are here for the Soul Stone."

"And you should know that it requests an unfortunate price," he responded and turned to escort them to the top of the mountain to where he spoke again when they looked over the edge. "I was banished here a lifetime ago from a Stone that I held once. And now, I am a guide to those who seek the Soul Stone. What you seek lies in front of you, but to obtain it, you must lose that which you love. A soul...for a soul."

Wanda and Vision looked from the drop to each other with surprise. Her expression shifted from confusion to disappointment from understanding what the Stone demanded - a sacrifice.

She moved away from the ledge with tears and denial in her eyes. "No," her voice cracked.

"Wanda, we must," he insisted, following her from the edge to hold onto her arms.

"No, no, I can't. Not again. We can't be apart again!" she yelled, sobbing, eyes rimmed with red and dark from her tiredness. Her breathing was shaky.

He took a deep breath to calm the lump in his throat and whispered to her while moving his hands to cup her face, "We have to. It's the only way we can save our universe." He turned his head towards the edge, staring for a few moments. He didn't want to leave Wanda again, but he knew that it was the only way. "I love you."

She turned her head and leaned into his hands. "I love you too," she sobbed but moved away when she realized she couldn't stop. She clutched her stomach as she bent over to release her high-pitched cries. "Vis," she whimpered.

He reached to her and pulled her into a hug, letting her release her cries and sobs into his chest. "I'll do it, Wanda," he whispered into her hair, looking ahead, staring at nothing. 

She jerked from him to look up into his eyes. "No," she stated seriously, despite her sobs. "No, no, not again, Vis! Not again!" She shook her head frantically.

He reached again, but for her face, and held her still. He felt the wetness of her tears, soaking into his skin, reminding him of her despair. He desperately wiped the tears that continued to trail down her cheeks. "Everything will be okay," he whispered sweetly, smiling for her, trying to comfort her.

He leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her pleading eyes. "Please," she whimpered before she gave him a wild and desperate kiss. "Please, don't do this." She kissed him again, and again, and again.

He nuzzled her cheek before saying, "I love you. I will always love you." And let go of her even though he wanted to go back to her, comfort her, kiss her as much as possible. He fought the urge and put on a brave face for her, to sacrifice himself again.

She ran to him and tugged on his arm. "No, Vis, stop. Don't you dare leave me again!" she screamed and he shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand. "Vision!" she screamed, though her voice cracked.

And he stopped at the edge, looking below and then looked back at Wanda who was breathing harshly, holding her hands together in prayer. "Please," she whimpered, tears streaking her face.

He smiled at her. "It's okay," he comforted. "I'm always with you." And she sobbed from those last words. Her heart clenched in her chest, aching, begging him to not sacrifice himself again. It felt as if she was being ripped from the seams.

And she watched as he fell over the edge. "Vision!" she shrieked. She covered her mouth and ran to edge to see him falling, and she shattered.

She went blank. Her mind went blank. Her face went blank. Her eyes, blank. She stared as he fell and she knew that now, she had nothing to live for. Everything was gone. There was nothing to bring him back if he died here. Her life would be completely empty.

And she gave in, letting herself fall over the edge, smiling knowing that she'd be with him again, happy.

Vision hit the ground, designed as if it were part of a religion, cracking it. He realized that he didn't die. He was immortal. It was impossible for him to die like this, he was made of vibranium. He blinked a few times and then heard a loud thud beside him, along with cracks from bone and a sound of blood splatter on the ground.

He sat up quickly and frantically turned his head to see Wanda, soft, small smile still on her face, eyes blank and lifeless. Blood poured from her head, symbolizing her death.

He ran to her in the same state she was in previously. He felt his heart swell with pain, despair. "Wanda," he whimpered as he knelt before her, pulling her body into his arms, cradling her. "Wanda," he sobbed as he hugged her tightly, not caring of the blood that stained him. "Wanda!" he screamed.

Sobs fell from his lips. Sobs, he realized he never had before.

Tears fell from his eyes onto her body. He kissed her face, cheeks, lips, head, anything he could reach. "My dear, Wanda, why?" he asked, high-pitched, to her heavy, limp, lifeless body.

He shook with grief. His breathing became shallow and hard. He cried for her, praying to any god that could be in heaven above to not let this be real, that this was just a dream. He stroked her hair as he continued to cradle and rock her body. He bowed his head to kiss her cold, pale lips.

"I love you," he wept. He tore off his cape and wrapped her body in it as a sign of comfort.

And he looked to the grey and purple clouds above with tear-filled, desperate eyes, as he saw light surround the sky in a halo.

Then a flash of white light, then darkness.


	3. Reinstated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony once said that he'd try to get Wanda reinstated because she's not a U.S. citizen and that she wouldn't get granted a visa since she's a weapon of mass destruction.
> 
> Little did Wanda know that the Sokovia Accords would go so far as to turn his words into actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for angst and no happy ending because I want to see you all suffer :)

Tony Stark once said,_ "Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated. She's not a U.S. citizen and they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction."_

Wanda never heard the words herself, but they were repeated back to her from Rogers, the man who had the words spoken to. She didn't side with Rogers during the whole ordeal. Anxious she was when Clint, a dear father figure, tried to rescue her from the compound. She didn't go. She stayed, not wanting to be more of a failure she knew she was. And as much as she respected Stark, she never took his words seriously. Ever. But now, sitting blankly, staring at nothing in the Quinjet heading for Sokovia, she couldn't even believe in herself. 

She had her belongings with her, packed and ready to be unloaded in a more sophisticated side of Sokovia. Although nothing in Sokovia was necessarily sophisticated, the place that she was going to live in was better than what she received when she lived there previously. She was told that there was sufficient hot water, clean walls and floors, and was generally secure. 

That's all she could ever need, but she was going to leave behind one thing she knew she'd grieve for a long, long time. Her friends and the life she made in the U.S. couldn't ever be restored. Even though it was only a year, the friends she made were the only people in her life that felt real and worth living for. They were the only family she had ever since Pietro died.

Natasha was like a sister to her, helped her figure out her place in the Avengers and as a foreigner in the U.S. She made the compound like a real home.

Sam was her best friend. They did so much together because they had almost everything in common. He even taught her some tips when it came to cooking.

Steve was something else. He pushed her to her limits and kept her in check when she felt that she was about to fall apart. He was a great team leader and a good friend.

Vision was unique, unlike anyone she'd ever met. He was sweet, caring, respectful, and above all, innocent. He helped her after her nightmares and anxiety attacks. He meant so much to her and she confided in him with every heartbreaking thing that needed to be fixed. He would be someone she would miss the most, she thought.

He was there, sitting next to her in the Quinjet as she stared blankly at the floor, almost as if this was just a dream and nothing more. When tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, he placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently. Every sweet, soft touch he gave made her more upset that she'd have to leave those gestures behind. She would have no one but herself and it caused a pit to open up in her heart and cause a long, mourning ache to occur. She didn't want to leave them behind.

The thing that hurt her the most was that she wasn't allowed to enter the U.S. again, so the only way she could see them was through a video chat app or if they came to visit her in Sokovia.

When they arrived at their designated location, the team helped her get settled in and unpack her belongings. No one really spoke unless it was to ask where Wanda wanted a specific item.

It seemed that everyone was grieving this moment.

When they were done with most of her belongings, except for her clothing, they said their goodbyes and gave hugs. Vision asked if he could have a moment alone with Wanda, and so they left to wait in the Quinjet.

"Wanda," he began while holding both of her hands, "I don't know how I should say this, but I will miss you dearly. You have been such a wonderful friend and teammate, and the compound will not be the same without you. You have taught me so much about human nature and the complexity of life, and I want to thank you for that. I won't be able to repay you for your kindness to me. Even though so many were simply troubled with my existence, you always treated me as if I was truly a human and needed nothing else to make me worthy of human respect. And for all of that, I will always be grateful."

She stared up at him for a moment, unsure of how to respond, then she reached up and pulled him into a tight hug, letting herself feel at that moment the sadness that overwhelmed her. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she let out soft, short sobs. "I'll miss you too, Vis," she whispered against him. "I'll miss you so much. Thank you for everything you've done to help me feel less than the monster everyone sees me as."

Those words hit him like a punch in the gut. "If you ever need me, I'm always a call away," he whispered gently.

She nodded and pulled away from the hug, despite wanting to never let go. "Vis...I need to tell you something before you leave. I'll never be able to live with myself if I didn't," she said desperately, tears in her eyes.

"Anything, Wanda. Tell me," he responded to her anxious form.

"I..." she started, biting her lip for a moment, trying not to overwhelm herself. "I wanted to say this a long time ago, but...I've thought about you as more than a friend. I know this is the worst of times to ever say something like this, but I can't let you go without letting you know." She looked away from his gaze.

When he didn't respond for a moment, she hesitated, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything without knowing your intentions first. I never meant to hurt our friendship by saying that, but-"

"Wanda," he interrupted. "It's quite alright. I'm glad you told me. Although I still have trouble with the human emotions that confuse me, I can say that I've thought of you as something...more as well."

She looked up at him, wiping at her cheeks. "You have?"

He nodded and gave a small smile, "Your feelings are reciprocated, dear. But I'm afraid we cannot be more than just friends as much as it might pain us both."

"W-why not?" she asked, small. "Why not long distance? We could make it work."

He shook his head. "It couldn't. Our lives are simply not correlated for us to meet a healthy romantic relationship. I will try my best to visit you every so often, but a relationship will take a toll on both of us. I'm sorry, Wanda."

"Vis, I disagree. People can work with long-distance relationships. I'm sure we could at least try," she pleaded.

His tone became more serious, "No, Wanda. We simply cannot. My life as an Avenger will not meet the emotional standards that we both will need one day to maintain a romantic relationship. By law, you cannot enter the United States. It's illogical to put both of us through emotional turmoil because we are busy with completely different lives, and I still have a responsibility to the Avengers and the people of Earth that need saving, and it is not an option for me to leave. We would simply be in a relationship that would lead to nowhere."

She opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't say anything. "Why could we at least not try for a while?"

"Because I'd rather not put you through unnecessary hurt that will come out when this eventually becomes too much of a stressor," he replied.

"So you think that this will end up as something that won't work?" she asked, anger in her tone.

He became defensive, "Only because of our difficult lives. Do you not see how this will only lead to more pain?"

"Vis, you can't tell the future. You don't know where this will lead. You don't know that this won't work or not," she retorted.

"I'm sorry, Wanda. It's too much for both of us to handle," he said as he headed for the door.

"Vis, please," she begged.

He shook his head, "Though we absolutely cannot invest in a romantic relationship, I'm always here if you need me. Contact me whenever you wish. Goodbye, Wanda." He closed the door behind him.

Her eyes widened and she froze. He just left? Like that? Tears slid down her cheeks as she felt her heart shatter. She let out a sob and wrapped her arms around herself as she dropped to the floor of the new place she'd now call home. An uncomfortable, lonely home.


	4. peaceful sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Artemis_Egeria because i feel bad for putting in too much angst.

Wanda sat on her bed, humming quietly as she strummed a Sokovian melody on her guitar. She found this to be a soothing habit whenever she became stressed or needed to calm down after a mission that involved many deaths. Her fingers glided over the smooth strings of the guitar as her others pressed down on them to create a wonderful sound that was familiar and pleasing to her ears.

A soft knock sounded at the door; it was so quiet that Wanda wasn't sure she heard it at first, but she felt a presence. Vision's presence.

Wanda stopped strumming her guitar and called out, "Come in."

Vision appeared at the doorway, half nervous, half sad-looking.

Her eyes widened the moment she saw him. "Hey, Vis. What's wrong?"

"I...I heard you from the hallway and I was hoping that you would play a piece for me...if that's not too much to ask for, of course."

Her eyes lit up and a smile stretched across her face. "Oh, it's no trouble at all. Sit with me." She patted the side next to her that wasn't blocked by the length of her guitar. "It's nice to play for someone once in a while."

He hesitated but decided to sit next to her as she was thinking about what to play.

"What would you like to hear, Vizh?"

"Oh, whatever you'd like to play is fine."

"Hmmn, okay." As she tuned her guitar, she continued, "By the way...is everything okay with you? You don't seem like yourself."

"Everything is fine, but...I suppose I don't feel like myself."

She looked at him for a moment. "I won't budge. Perhaps I have something that will make you feel a bit better."

She took a deep breath before playing...

_City of stars_   
_Are you shining just for me?_   
_City of stars_   
_There's so much that I can't see_   
_Who knows?_   
_I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_   
_That now our dreams_

_They've finally come true_

He so ever slowly leaned his head lightly against her shoulder.

_City of stars_   
_Just one thing everybody wants_   
_There in the bars_   
_And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants_   
_It's love_   
_Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else_   
_A rush_   
_A glance_   
_A touch_   
_A dance_

He closed his eyes and focused on her beautiful, Sokovian singing.

_A look in somebody's eyes_   
_To light up the skies_   
_To open the world and set me reeling_   
_A voice that says, I'll be here_   
_And you'll be alright_

He leaned in closer, dozing off, and she subconsciously tilted her head against his.

_City of stars_   
_Are you shining just for me?_   
_City of stars_   
_You've never shined so brightly_

When Wanda stopped playing, she noticed how close they were...and that Vision was asleep. Her heart swelled. She rarely saw him sleep since he didn't need it, so she assumed whatever was bothering him was most likely pretty bad.

She smiled to herself and placed her guitar on the floor, trying not to wake him, and carefully laid him down on her bed. She picked up one of the blankets she had in a basket and gently placed it over him, snuggling him up as a comfortable gesture. 

She kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, Vizh," she whispered and turned off the lights in the room and left him to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: City Of Stars by Gavin James


End file.
